Following our dreams, let's play in Holy Road!
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Previous pn: Kensey... Stupid title, I know! takes place after galaxy, A few girls have the same dream for a while now, they want to play in Holy Road in an all-GIRL team, but these girls all have their reasons to not being able to enjoy soccer as much as they want, when they have this change, will they do it? And can a certain soccer team maybe help them? [OC SUBMISSION PAUSED!]
1. OC Form and Introduction

Konnichiwa minna-san!  
I know, I know, I'm also busy with writing another OC submission, but I really had to write this!  
I have this idea for a while now, and maybe (but probably NOT) I'm gonna delete this...  
Anyway, this is were it's all about:  
Oh I forgot to say, I have a terribly bad English grammar! I'm really sorry for that, but I'm trying to do it as good as possible!  
In a few more months I'll get the official English in school, cuz I start at high school, so my grammar will be better than, hopefully XD

Xxx

A few girls, living all over the country and have a dream for a long time now, enjoying soccer and playing in Holy Road. But they all have their reasons to be unable to. All of them had watched old video's on the Internet about the legendary Inazuma Japan and had followed the revolution that Raimon jr, High had started last year.  
This is the story how this girls come together and try to win the Holy Tournament, what will happen? They form the first all-girl team that plays in the Holy Road.  
But are these girls able to do that? Despite their differences...  
The girls aren't very skilled yet in soccer, but they will learn it!  
A story about friendship, love and there might be an evil antagonist, who knows?  
That's a bit were it all about, the plot will be deeper I think! XD

-Takes place in the next Holy Road, so after Galaxy and Sangoku and co are in high school, Tenma is a second years, like Shinsuke and Aoi.  
Shindou, Kirino etc. (actually the persons who are in the series now second years, are third years, first years are second years) ^_^)  
- the team is formed by girls from different schools, so they don't represent a school!

- I accept also Male soccer players for in teams like Raimon, Teikoku, Hakuren, etc. but they will mostly play a minor role in the story...

There are a few things at first:

1. I don't accept Mary Sue/Gary Sue or any other Sue.  
2. Your OC is unique!  
OC can be related to GO characters, like Kariya is your cousin XD  
places in the field, being a coach, player, manager, canon relatives and crushes its first come first serve.  
5.I only accept OCs trough PM, except if you're a gues.  
can be friends with other OCs from others, just ask permission from the other and it's okay, but in the end they will be all friends, I think ^_^  
7. Hope I didn't forget anything to tell!  
I forget some information in the OC form I will PM you guys! =)

I need at least 11 soccer players! (1 goalie, 4 defenders, 4 midfielders, 2 forwards) but some extra players will be handy too, so lets say a max of 15/16 and a min of 11!,  
2 managers, 1 is okay too!  
And of course a Coach!

**I still need a name for the soccer team! So if you have a good name, please tell me! But please not like: the Pink Rainbow Princesses (I know, really lame) :D**

I think that's all! Have fun creating your OC!~

~Here is the OC form~

Name: (last,first)

Age: (13-15) (for coach: not too old!)

Gender: (for soccer players, it's an all GIRL team) (managers and coaches can be male :D)

Personality: (please be descriptive)

What type is your OC: (shy one, mysterious one, happy-go-lucky, cocky, tsundere, just not all the same)

Appearance: (hair, eyes,skin, height, be descriptive please :))

~Clothes~

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

Pajamas:

~End clothes, ~

History: (also tell why you're OC is unable to play in Holy Road at first)

Reasons to join the team:

Relatives: (parents, siblings, you can put in as much as you want! If your OC is a coach you can also put in if you're married, maybe have kids...)

Friends: (don't put in "everyone" please)

Rivals: ( Tenma, Shinsuke, Hakuryuu... Whatever!)

Enemies: (persons your OC seriously don't likes)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Skilled in: (something that makes your OCs soccer a bit different like, your OC is a dancer, animal lover, kinda like galaxy but then it has not a too big role)

Fears:

Strength:

Flaws: (it would be awesome if you put in soccer related and not soccer related, but it's your choice)

Crush: ( Shindou,Kariya, Kirino, Tsurugi and Taiyou are taken Reserved: Yukimura, this is optional)

School: (Raimon, Hakuren whatever, but not everyone in Raimon because then the story will be boring!)

~ Soccer Stuff, if you're a manager please skip this part!~

Position: (I need: a goalkeeper, that one is very important!, four defenders, four midfielders, two forwards)

Hissatsu: (not too much, max. of 4, be descriptive please, I really appreciate that!)

Keshin: (this one is optional, but if your OC had a keshin, be descriptive!)

Keshin armed: (again, optional and this will appear later in the story and be descriptive!)

Keshin Hissatsu: (optional)

Strength: (soccer related please :))

Flaws: (same as above :))

~ End soccer stuff ~

~Only for coach~

Reasons becoming a coach:

Did your know anyone in the original Raimon Eleven/ Inazuma Japan:

What kind of training style/method does your OC use:

~Only Manager~

Reasons to help the team:

Where do you want to help with: (you can put in as much as you want, like cooking, cleaning, take care, whatever! Just put in some manager stuff! XD)

~End manager stuff~

Extra Info: (maybe there is even more to tell about your OC?)

Xxx

That's all! Wow that's a really long list! I'm really sorry for that, I hope I didn't overdo this! But it's all about details in the writer world! Someone told me that long ago! XD

Oh and it would might take a while before I'm gonna update this, but I'm gonna update it for sure!

For last, PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OC!

**~ Arigatou gozaimasu!**

I hope it don't take to long to create your (probably awesome) OC!

I'm so excited about writing this story, I'm also a bit nervous XD well, hope you all send in an OC! For last: If I get too much OCs, I have to choose which will be in the team and who not...remember your OCs are all awesome! :D

Xx


	2. Chapter 1:

Howdy everyone! I hope you guys will enjoy the first chapter of this :D  
Hopefully is my grammar not too bad, he he... Only a few weeks left and then I got English in school!  
Anyway, I don't own inazuma eleven, if I did Shinsuke would be in Shinsei Inazuma Japan! XD

* * *

CHAPTER ONE!

Usually Daichi Erika wakes up because of her alarm clock or because her mother wakes her, but today it's because of her phone.

Erika first thinks she's still dreaming, dreaming about hearing her phone, people have _weird_ dreams sometimes. After a short while she realizes she's awake and not dreaming. She stretches and yawns, then she stands up from bed.

"I'm coming!" Erika murmurs sleepy, knowing that whoever is calling her, can't her that's she that said.

The well known tune of "22" by Taylor Swift sounds throughout Erika's pink and blue bedroom.

"Erika, please put off the music, it's six in the morning! We still want to sleep! Tell whoever is calling you that he or she should call you later next time! It's way to early in the morning!" Erika's mom yells obviously annoyed.

"Sorry mom!" Erika yells back while grabbing her phone. At the display she sees that it's her older sister, Mii.

"It's Onee-chan!" Erika says.

"Tell her that we will visit her on Thursday!" Mom yells less annoyed, probably because its her own daughter who's calling.  
"OK!"  
"Moshi moshi! Ohayou Onee-chan. How's it with you and Ichi-Nii? And mom says we visit Thursday and that you shouldn't call so early. Why are you calling anyway? Does that sound rude? Hopefully not! Gomen Onee-chan!"' Tells Erika.

"Ohayou Erika! We're both doing fine. Friday is fine for me and sorry that I'm calling so early, but I'm so excited! Ichi-kun and I were talking about an idea I already have for a while..." Mii starts.

"Idea? About what Onee-chan? Just tell and not tell the whole story first in a not understandable language, you know... Adult language! Of course I'm really mature, but..." Erika giggles.

"Okay, okay, I want to make a girls team and play in Holy Road and.. And win!" Mii says. At first Erika is like: huh? But then she starts to understand it. A girls team... A full team of soccer loving girls!"

"SUGOI! Who will play in the team? Will it be like that so awesome pop idol group, I can't come up with the name, oh come on! Anyway, can I be in the team? That would be sooo awesome!" Erika yells excited. She hears her mother sigh in her own room, but Erika ignores it.

"I don't know yet," Mii says with a serious tone, "We don't have any members, well we have one If you want to join... so I was wondering if you might ask some girls at your own school."

"Of course I can do that! Yes, I will start asking people when I arrive at school! I can make a board for advertising ! I start now!" Erika says totally in heaven because she will play in the team.

"That's... Great!" Mii says, she's happy her sister agreed but she has so her thoughts about some kind of billboard, "I'm not so sure about your so called board, but I'm already happy you're helping me, Ichi-kun is asking his friends if they know some girls. I don't want some random ones, I don't know, someone special I'm sure we will find girls like that and create a team and win Holy Road!"

"Winning Holy Road. Will we be able to do that then Onee-chan? Our opponents will be all boys!" Erika says, suddenly a bit uncertain.

"Of course, just believe and never give up! Don't worry about our opponents, they will play more careful or start to be more arrogant and then, then we slash trough!"

"Yes and we will show them that we can play soccer too!" Agrees Erika.

"That's the spirit! Let's do this!" Mii says smiling, "but I think you should prepare for school now, you can't be to late!"

"Hai Onee-chan! I call you later when I've got members!" Erika says.

"Yeah, I'll also call you when I have something, love you!"

"Bye Onee-chan, love you too!"

Erika puts her phone the white night night table. _SUGOI_! She thinks. _I_ _always wanted to play in Holy Road!_

With a huge smile on her face Erika starts to get dressed for school, it's the third day of the second year at her school, Raimon. But Erika isn't that long at this school, last year she was in Ichikawa in Chiba, because she was taking care of her sick grandma. Luckily, her grandam is doing a lot better and is almost fully recovered of her illness.

Even Now she's here and often still feels like a newbie.

But Erika doesn't care, before she knows it, she will have tons of friends!  
Erika walks to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, and does her hair while she's humming her phone's ringtone. When she's done she walks back to her bedroom and grabs her school bag.

Erika runs down the stairs, still humming the song.

"Ohayou mom! Ohayou dad!" She greets them cheerfully.

Her parents still wear their pajama's. Mom is in the kitchen preparing the breakfast and making a bento for Erika, her dad is sitting next to the low table in the living room and is watching tv.

"Don't you guys have to get ready too?" Erika asks.

"No, we don't have to work today, so we just relax," her dad replies.

"Lucky..." Murmurs Erika. Her mom turns around in the kitchen and says: "oh sweetie, I thought your school wasn't so bad."

Erika shrugs, then she smiles. "No it's not really bad," Erika admits. "Oh, I almost forgot, Onee-chan want to make a girls soccer team! Really cool isn't it? And I'm in that team!" Erika tells excited.

Her mom smiles, "that's really nice sweetie, good luck already!" But her dad frowns, he looks more serious and thinks before he says something. It's silent in the small living room.

"What's wrong?" Erika asks worried.

"I was thinking, last year I watched all those matches and all the teams were supporting a school, it's a battle between different schools right?" Her dad says.  
Oh no! Both Onee-chan and I didn't think about that! We were just too optimistic... Erika thinks sad.

"Oh come on! That doesn't means you can't participate!" Her mother tries cheer up the mood.

"Yeah, we still don't know," agrees dad.

Erika sighs. "You might be right!"

Her mother smiles, her words have effect at her daughter.

"Now let's eat!" She says. The two others nod.

"I'm off!" Erika says after breakfast. she's wearing the raimon girls uniform and her jacket, she holds her bag.

"By honey, good luck at school!"

Girls who wanted to join... Do I know someone? Onee-chan said she wanted someone special, but how do I know if they're like what Onee-chan calls "special". Erika thinks for a while, while walking in the direction of the school. It's a nice day, it's spring and the weather is nice. Sun's rising and the sky is completely blue. Erika can't find any clouds.  
_Maemi, Yuri, Ayame, Yori, Akara, ? Those are the only girls who might want to join. No, Maemi just loves gossips and will tell the whole school (is that actually so bad?), Yuri will just whip her hair and walk a way, Ayame is too full of herself, Yori isn't good at any sport at all and Akara is way to shy..._

Erika sighs, this wouldn't be as easy as she thought. _Maybe I should look in other classes then. Erika thinks. _  
A few minutes later she's nearby the school's gate. The Sakura trees flourish, everywhere you see pink leaves. It looks really beautiful, Erika has to admit that, but Erika isn't in the mood for flowers and nature and stuff, no today she has a mission.

Erika sees that two other girls are looking at the Sakura's as well, Erika knows that one of them is called Sorano Aoi and she's a manager of the soccer club. Erika doesn't know the other girl. She can't see the other girl's face, because she's standing with her back to Erika. But she has wavy black hair and wears the Raimon uniform. She's a bit taller then Erika.

Suddenly Erika gets an idea. After school she will go to the Raimon soccer club and ask the three managers for the team. _I'm also gonna ask some girls from my class.._. Erika has to start somewhere!

"Ohayou!" Erika greets Aoi and smiles the her and the other girl.

"Ohayou!" The two girls reply in unison.

Erika walks farther, she enters the school and sees that a lot of students are already inside. She looks around her and sees a girl who's crossing Erik's path.

"Do you like soccer?" Erika asks a girl who's walking in the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Why would you care?" The girl replies annoyed.

"Why? Because I like it and I want to play in Holy Road in my own team!" Erika says, she isn't sure if this girl even like it.

The girl roses her eyebrows, she stares right into Erika's green eyes for a second, then she says: "Whatever! I don't have time for that."

The girl walks away.

_Well that's a good start!_ Erika sighs, watching the girl.

~~ After school ~~

Erika is walking to the soccer club. She's never been there before and is kinda nervous, well just a little bit. She has no idea how they will react and how it will turn out.

If she can ask the managers the team will have four members, still not much though.

Erika stands in front of the door of the clubroom, the doors of the club room open in front of her, she sees some members who just got dressed and were their soccer uniforms.

"Who are you?" A boy with wavy ash-brown hair asks. Erika knows him as Shindou Takuto. Erika had watched every Holy Road game last year and the FFI. She knows almost all the names of the Raimon soccer club.

"I'm Daichi Erika, nice to meet you all!" Erika introduces herself.

"Are you interested in joining the soccer club?" Another boy asks, Kirino Ranmaru.

"Nah not really Ran-Senpai, I'm here for the managers!" Erika replies.

Kariya smirks. "Ran-Senpai?"

He whispers although Kirino can't her it. Kariya can't help it to only look at the girl, Erika, she's actually kinda cute. Kariya frightens because of his thoughts. He blushes and looks around him, nobody is paying attention to him, hopfully. He can't find anyone who's looking at him. Kariya sighs relieved.

Well, Kariya isn't completely right, someone did saw it...

Kirino laughs and looks down at the ground, like this nobody will see him laughing. He can't help it, finally he got Kariya on some of _his_ feelings.

Haha, Kirino thinks. He finally got a change to pay Kariya back for all the times Kariya had teased him and was blackening him, Yeah time for revenge... The only thing Kirino needs is a good plan, and then bam! Payment received.

Kirino frightens. He just had some really mean thoughts... No, after this he will just ask Kariya about it, yeah like Kariya did to him about his _jealousy_

Kirino goes back to reality, he didn't realize he was spacing out, he was just with his thoughts somewhere completely else.

He sees that Kariya's crush is standing next to Aoi and excitedly jumping up and down.  
Midori sweatdrops.

"Right, sorry Erika, but we don't really want to join you," Midori says, "we also never played right?" Akane and Aoi nod in agreement.

Erika looks a bit sad, like she needs to cry and looks at the ground. Then Aoi says: "but if we know someone who would like to join we will tell you, don't worry, a friend of me might want to join, but I'm not sure," Erika already start to smile.

Her smile is kinda like that from a little kid who just heard that she will go to Disneyland. Akane takes a quick picture of it.

The same moment, the door opens and a girl steps in, she wears the Raimon school uniform, for girls of course, she has scarlet colored hair that's tied into a pony tail and violet purple eyes. She looks a sweaty and is gasping like she just ran a marathon.

"T-Tsurugi-kun?" She stammers. She looks around in the room searching for Tsurugi. She sees him and smiles at him. He leans against the wall in the corner of the room.

"Konnichiwa Tsurugi-kun," she greets him. She has a bit a soft voice, but really sweet.

"Akara-san?" Tsurugi is obviously surprised.

"You... You two know each other?" Hamano asks. Hamano doesn't get an answer because Erika runs to Akara.

"Akara-chan! Akara-chan, are you interested in joining a soccer team? There are only girls in it! It would soooo awesome if you would join, please!" Erika says while grabbing both Akara two hands.

Erika knows Akara, the shy girl in her class. Always talking with her soft voice. Erika knows that Akara loves to sing,but is just too shy to do that in public.

"Eto..." Akara starts.

"Please! Erika shakes Akara.

Suddenly, Kirino stands between the two girls. "Relax Daichi-san, if she don't want then you shouldn't push her,"

Kirino doesn't really understand, but the way Akara talks with her sweet voice, he's sure she can sing very well, but when he look at her, he wants to help her. Although he don't have any idea with what. Kirino has the feeling he would do anything for her.

So before he knew it, he stood between Daichi-san (who calls him Ran-Senpai, Kirino is sure Kariya will tease him about this later) and Akara.

"It's okay, eh... What's your name?" Akara asks.

"I'm Kirino Ranmaru, nice to meet you," Kirino quickly replies.

"I'm Hanaraki Akara, nice to meet you too," Akara sweetly smiles at Kirino.

"But Erika-san, I like soccer a lot, so I would like to join!" Akara says while turning to Erika. Erika starts to smile, again this day.

"Akara-san, why did you come here anyway?" Tsurugi asks. Walking to the scarlet-haired girl.

"What? Oh eh, I have a message for your brother, you don't need to hurry after practice," Akara replies. "He has a special surgery treatment."

Then when Akara sees that Tsurugi turns _ very _serious, she says: "Please don't worry about it, Onii-san said it would be all fine."

Tsurugi doesn't look completely reassured yet, but calms down.

"Why did you hurry then so much? Because you're sweating..." Tenma suddenly says. He is really silent today...

"Huh? oh eh..." Akara murmurs. Thinking, what was so important again?

"oh no, I forgot my keys in the classroom,I should hurry before the doors of school close, bye!"

Akara runs away leaving everyone else a bit confused behind.

"Yeah! The team has already _ two _ members now!" Erika yells excited.

Everyone else just sweatdropped, although they didn't know completely were she was talking about.

* * *

OCs that appeared:

Daichi Erika [Animeluver59]

Hanaraki Akara [SapphireSpade]

Kazemaru "Daichi" Mii [Animeluver59]

There were also a few other OCs who appeared, but not eh... Officially only a brief appearance! XD

Well, that's it first chapter is done! I actually wanted to make a prologue too, but that didn't turn out good...  
Anywayss, Am I the only one who thinks that it's a bit lame? Haha... Don't forget to review, don't flame please but criticism is okay!

Did I forget to say something? I really hate that feeling when it's like you forgot something...


	3. Chapter 2: New Member?

Hiya! XD  
I do not own Inazuma Eleven and all the OCs in this chapter! Also, I apologize for the short-ness! *bows* Enjoy! :D

* * *

Kuro Rose was a bit surprised when she got a sudden SMS from her friend Aoi. Rose is sitting in her small bedroom making her homework. She didn't expect the SMS, because Aoi is usually still with the soccer team. Rose wonders what Aoi has send her, she grabs her phone and looks at it.

_Hi Rose! Can we meet up by the riverbank?_  
_Someone needs to ask you something. _  
_xx_

Rose frowns, what is this? Why can't Aoi just tell her why she has to go to the riverbank. It doesn't really matter, Rose would love to meet up her friend. But first, I need to tell it to nii-san.  
Rose stands up and walks to the room opposite hers. She knocks at the door.

"Nii-san, I'm leaving I'm going to Aoi," Rose says.

Her twin brother, Kuro Jin opens his door. He looks a lot like his sister, the same black wavy hair, with a grey-ish fringe and both have those sparkling dark blue eyes. Only is Jin taller than his sister.

"Okay, but please don't be back too late, I don't want that uncle gets mad at you," Jin says serious. Rose nods. "Don't worry nii-san, it won't take so long," Rose smiles sweetly at him and kisses her brother at his cheek.

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

Erika and Akara are waiting for Aoi's friend at the riverbank along with Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke.

They're practicing a bit and Tenma realizes that the two girls aren't a complete noob. Erika shoots the ball to the goal, and Shinsuke the goalkeeper, jumps to the ball and catches it easily.

"Good shot Erika!" Shinsuke yells. Erika smiles at him. "Thanks Shinsuke, nice catch too."  
Akara is silently practicing more on her own. She had always likes soccer a lot, but was also a bit afraid. But from now on, she would aim for the best of the whole country. But the team needs more members first.

Akara dribbles with the ball and tries to get passed Tenma, but he manages to steal the ball without much difficulty.

Akara sighs. Will they ever be good enough to play in Holy Road? Akara had watched some matches and the teams who participate are really strong. Also, they don't have a lot of members and they don't even have a name!

"Akara, try to focus fully on the game, if you don't do that, you will never get better!" Tenma yells.

"H-Hai!" Akara shouts.

* * *

Rose already sees the riverbank, she's standing at the brigde and she immediately recognizes Aoi, because of Aoi's hair...

She sees two boys a really short one with a funny hairstyle, probably Nishizono Shinsuke and the other one is probably Matsukaze Tenma, the soccer freak. Rose sighs, that boy just enjoys soccer, like soccer was meant to be, not like that from her uncle, is it even possible to enjoy soccer so much? It can hurt you if you don't watch out... Rose shakes her head. Stupid thoughts...

Rose also sees two girls she has never seen before, one with scarlet colored hair and another with black hair.

They can't be that mean because, well they're with Aoi-chan! Rose thinks and starts to smile.

* * *

"Aoi!" Rose yells. She waves and runs toward the bluenette (not a word whatever~). "Rose, there you are," Aoi smiles.

"Yeah... Sorry if it took too much time..." Aoi shakes her head.

"What? Too much time? I send you a SMS and five minutes later... You're here!" She exclaims. The two girls laugh a bit, forgetting that they're with other people.

"Hehe... Rose these two are Tenma and Shinsuke, you know them already right?" Aoi says. Rose nods. "Your soccer friends and eh... Who are those two?" Rose points at the two girls. The scarlet haired girl smiles shyly.

"I'm Hanaraki Akara, nice too meet you," she says with her soft voice.

"And I'm Daichi Erika! Nice too you!" The other girl with the black hair and green eyes grins.

"I'm Kuro Rose, nice too meet you two," Rose smiles.

"Demo Kuro-san," Tenma starts.

"Do you like soccer?!" Daichi-san asks, well it's actually more yelling excitedly, while interrupting Tenma...

Rose frightens a bit. "Well... It sure is a good sport..."

"But?" Daichi asks. Rose looks at the ground. "I just... I just don't really know, it can be so scary!"

"S-Scary?" Stammers Shinsuke surprised.

"Sorry Rose, this was stupid I shouldn't have ask you to come here," Aoi apologizes... Weirdly. Rose doesn't really get it. It's obvious that they all like soccer a lot except for her.

Wow, I didn't say I don't like it right? It's just scary sometimes... Rose thinks.

"You don't need to apologize Aoi, but why did you guys actually asked me to come here?" Rose asks.

"Well... Eh... Erika and I were wondering if you.. If you would like to join our soccer team!" Akara says.

Rose is kinda shocked about this question, she doesn't even plays the sport. "What makes you ask me to join?" She asks.

"Huh?!" Akara blushes as Rose looks right into Akara's eyes with her mysterious blue eyes.

"Rose, I was it. They need members and I thought you mind wanted to join," Aoi murmurs, not looking in her friends eyes.

Of course, Rose shouldn't be mad at Aoi. Aoi is the best friend you could imagine, she always watches over her friends, whispers you the answers when you didn't do your homework, already knows why you're sad... Well not always... Aoi doesn't exactly knows about Rose's past, but Aoi knows that Rose lives with her uncle, because her parents died. Rose never really likes to talk about her past, but she told this to Aoi.

Rose shrugs and smiles.

"Sorry guys, no soccer team for me now and I think I need to head back to my home, before my brother gets worried."

"Okay Rose, shall we walk tomorrow to school together?" Aoi says. "Sure! See you tomorrow! Bye guys!"

Xxx

*Sighs* that's it already... x_x The chapter is waaaay to short... Well I hope you guys liked it a bit, it was kinda crappy, but because it was short, I try to update soon!

OC debuted:

Kuro Rose - Diamond Pearls

Please review! :D

I just learned something, don't write when you're not in a mood for it XD


End file.
